Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord
Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord (ドーリーワルツキラッと) is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Episode 09 worn by Anna Akagi. User Appearance Dress A red princess dress with puffed blouse sleeves that have red ribbon wrapped beneath the shoulder and adorned by a pink rose on the side. The cuff is in three frilly layers, two of which are white with a pink and red rose pattern alternating with pale pink diamonds drawn on it, followed by a single red layer with maroon diamonds. The frilly white collar has a pink rose pattern drawn on it, with a ruffled white strip on each side of the chest held by pink string and bound by ribbon at the middle. A white ribbon wraps around the navel with the tails in three pleat layers and a pink rose sewn to the middle. On the skirt is a frilly strip around the middle held by red string, followed by the strips from the chest that attach to a matching band wrapped around the bottom of the skirt with a bow on each section. This is followed by a pale cream tulle layer, with a pale pink design on each petal and a pattern of pink and red roses, each with a diamond gem of pink or blue alternating from a pearl. The user gains a red ribbon choker with a pink rose and a gem hanging from the middle. Shoes Red baby dolls with a wedge heel and a pink rose sewn to the toe. Two straps rest on the foot with a small bow adorning each. White stockings are included with pale pink string gown down the side, along with several small red bows. Accessory A large pink rose with a single white bow beneath it on each side of the head, attached to a band that has smaller red roses. Game Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord is a Lovely type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in the Vol. 2. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anna.png 2-02.png 71TX3Vtz6ML._SL1100_.jpg saraanna.png 81KID9RGUEL.jpg 4589838066038 1.jpg 4589838066014 1.jpg IMG_0382.JPG DhT1mEZUcAAPHV2.jpg DhE8gPCUEAAzwFI.jpg IMG 0551.Jpeg IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0924.JPG 51opbNzypfL.jpg IMG 1076.JPG DiRYSyAVAAAvBTk.jpg App melticstar.png F6A1AED7-27FE-472D-B87B-FE2A67ECC9E4.jpeg Phkhin.jpeg FB1EAF07-8A78-47DA-A6D0-CABC30C17003.jpeg 3.jpg 20180723161721.jpg 6CF1806E-F7AC-40AC-A3B8-52BA9AA5F67C.jpeg 58AD930F-AA27-4CFB-B9A9-B741579BAA62.jpeg Anime Screenshots Anna Kiratto Chance.png Anna Kiratto Chance.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Dolly Waltz Kiratto Shining.png Anna Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 12.jpg Anna Kiratto Chance 13.jpg 56787df7.jpg Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord and Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Intro.png Play Sound Version 3.jpg Play Sound Version 3 2.jpg Play Sound Version 3 3.jpg Play Sound Version 3 5.jpg Play Sound Version 3 6.jpg Play Sound Version 3 7.jpg Play Sound Version 3 8.jpg Anna activating her yattemita version 3.png Play Sound Version 3 9.jpg Play Sound Version 3 10.jpg Play Sound Version 3 11.jpg Play Sound Version 3 12.jpg Play Sound Version 3 13.jpg Play Sound Version 3 14.jpg Play Sound Version 3 15.jpg Play Sound Version 3 16.jpg Play Sound Version 3 17.jpg Play Sound Version 3 18.jpg Play Sound Version 3 19.jpg Play Sound Version 3 20.jpg Play Sound Version 3 21.jpg Play Sound Version 3 22.jpg Play Sound Version 3 23.jpg Play Sound Version 3 25.jpg Play Sound End Pose 3.png Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance.png Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 1.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 2.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 3.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 4.jpg Romance Beat Kiratto Coord and Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord Shining.png Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 5.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 6.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 7.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 8.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 9.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 10.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 11.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Dolly Waltz Kiratto Dress KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Dolly Waltz Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Anna Coord Category:Vol. 2